


A Crow's Last Stand

by Joker (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Joker
Summary: The final moments of a Phantom Thief.





	A Crow's Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> (PS, if you're reading this off an app called Fanfic Pocket Reader, you are paying for a work that you could be reading for free off of AO3, and I did not authorize for my fanfic to be placed on the Fanfic Pocket Reader app)

My mask is torn,

My face revealed,

The depths of pain,

Is all I feel,

 

The game is lost,

Checkmate is called,

It’s now my time,

To death I fall,

 

But in the dark,

I hear a voice,

Praising me,

For my last choice,

 

For justice now,

From this world I part,

Go forth then,

Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a poem for Ren/Joker, but it ended up becoming a poem for Akechi/Crow, somewhere around the "checkmate" line. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it, and as always, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
